swsefandomcom-20200215-history
CWCG Galactic Gazetteer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Main Article: Galactic Gazetteer This chapter presents several new planet entries for worlds relevant to a Clone Wars Campaign as well as planetary updates for worlds listed in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook, bringing them into alignment with their state in this era. Among the planets described here are the various homeworlds of the new Species presented in CWCG Species, as well as worlds that figure prominently in The Clone Wars animated series. Contested Worlds The Clone Wars draw in nearly every world from The Deep Core to The Outer Rim, embroiling these planets in the conflict one way or another. In general, most planets fall into one of three categories: Republic-controlled worlds, Confederacy-controlled worlds, and contested worlds. Though the status of an individual planet might change over the course of the Clone Wars, these general classifications can help Gamemasters relay the general atmosphere on these worlds. Republic-controlled worlds are planets that have remained loyal to The Galactic Republic in this time of war, or that have been forcibly seized by Republic military forces. These worlds are subject to the same laws as all other worlds in The Galactic Republic and, with the exception of worlds that have seen major conflicts, most closely resemble the planets of the Republic from the days before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Republic-controlled worlds usually have some sizable Republic military presence that is as much focused inward as outward; with the ever-present threat of sedition and defection to the Confederacy, Republic worlds see an increase in suspicion of treasonous activity and a steady growth of military forces. Confederacy-controlled worlds generally fall into two categories: those that join the Separatists in opposition to the Republic, and those that are lured to the Confederacy by greed and promises. Some worlds, such as the rebellious planet Jabiim, see joining the Confederacy as a way of showing the Republic that the planet will no longer be subject to its laws; this rejection is more a cry for independence from the Republic than it is loyalty to the cause of the Separatists, and often is the result of an antagonistic relationship between the Republic government and the planet's government. The second category usually comes about when the leaders of the Confederacy, usually Count Dooku, promise planetary leaders great wealth, power, and influence in exchange for their support for the Separatist cause. These planets are wooed away from the Republic in exchange for everything from monetary wealth to simple military protection, and usually show greater loyalty to the Separatist ideal. Contested worlds, sometimes called neutral worlds, are planets that do not willfully pledge their allegiance to one side or the other, but instead have the decision made for them militarily. These contested worlds are usually the sites of the fiercest battles as the two titanic factions battle over the planet's allegiance and resources, while giving local populations little say in the matter. Contested worlds usually start as worlds whose planetary leaders are divided on which side to join, allowing the Republic and the Confederacy to pounce upon this indecision and capitalize on the planet's resources to fuel their war machines. Planets This section provides a brief gazetteer detailing information on a variety of planets throughout the galaxy. Each entry lists not only pertinent information for the Gamemaster but also Knowledge check DCs for players. This sort of information allows the GM to determine how much a character (And not necessarily the player) knows about a given world. Planetary Updates The Clone Wars transform planets throughout the galaxy. A number of familiar worlds are reshaped by the events that unfold around and, occasionally, upon them. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets during this era. Bespin Main Article: Bespin While Bespin has always been an important source of Tibanna gas, its economic and strategic importance is only truly realized at the start of the Clone Wars. The Republic and the Confederacy, desiring a stake in Bespin's resources, dispatch forces to secure their interests. A number of small orbital battles, punctuated by lengthy dogfights in Bespin's upper atmosphere, ultimately end with the Republic having a slight edge over its Separatist foes. Even though the Battle of Bespin is considered a loss for the Separatists, occasional skirmishes continue to occur between the two enemies throughout the entirety of the Clone Wars. One of the most popular tourist hubs on Bespin prior to the Clone Wars is Tibannopolis. Tibannopolis's only true competition is Cloud City, and the rivalry between the two settlements only fuels their popularity. As the Clone Wars intensifies and tourists are less inclined to travel to Bespin's resorts, Tibannopolis ceases to be a significant economic factor. Cloud City's ability to mine Tibanna gas on behalf of the Republic is its salvation, enough to keep it functioning until the official end of hostilities. Bothawui Main Article: Bothawui Bothawui is a longtime member of the Senate and supporter of the Republic. Despite this fact, Bothawui remains a neutral planet during the Clone Wars. The Senator from Bothawui, Polo Se'lab, consistently abstains from many of the Senate's more politically charged votes in the months leading up to the Clone Wars. He states many times that he does not want Bothawui to be party to the start of open warfare, and he consistently maintains this stance in the following years. Though Bothawui is publicly neutral, the Bothan predilection for secrecy and clandestine action is in full swing. While the Bothans do not specifically play one side off against the other during the Clone Wars, they are proud to serve each one in a professional, if not exclusive, manner. According to Bothan thought, providing the Republic and the Confederacy with useful intelligence is a good way to hasten the war's end, as well as make a profit. Bothan neutrality does little to prevent both Separatist and Republic representatives from attempting to woo Bothawui to their side in the conflict. As the war progresses, it becomes increasingly obvious to the Bothans that neither side is worth supporting in full and that each faction is hiding several proverbial skeletons in their closet. This only reinforces the perception of Bothan neutrality during the Clone Wars. Bothawui, defended by its own small planetary defense forces, is largely untouched by the war. Intelligence agents from the opposing factions, however, are numerous. Republic and Separatist agents rarely interact with one another in a hostile fashion on Bothawui, though a number of quiet confrontations and mysterious deaths are unavoidable. Cerea Main Article: Cerea Due to its isolated location and anti-technological stance, Cerea garners little Republic attention until a few decades prior to the start of the Clone Wars when the Republic seeks to tap into the planet's vast natural resources: Republic representatives offer technological incentives in an attempt to persuade Cerea to join the Republic, but these offers are rebuffed by the planet's ruling council. When millions of refugees are displaced by the destruction of the Clone Wars, Cerea offers its aid to the Refugee Resettlement Coalition. As a result, vast numbers of refugees are brought to Cerea from across the galaxy. The newcomers settle, but many feel constrained by Cerea's lack of high technology. The newcomers' dissatisfaction, coupled with rebellious Cerean youths who wish to lift their society to the same technological level as the rest of the galaxy, stir up a hornet's nest of dissent. Despite the Republic's diplomatic efforts to bring Cerea into the fold and the Confederacy's attempts to foment unrest at the local level, Cerea continues to remain neutral throughout the length of the Clone Wars. Regardless of the planet's neutral stance, it is only a matter of time before the war finds its way there. A year into the conflict, the month-long Battle of Cerea takes place, resulting in horrible civilian casualties. Large swathes of the planet's virgin landscapes are reduced to ashes by the battle, and the reigning president becomes the target of a Confederacy-sponsored assassination attempt. Coruscant Main Article: Coruscant Coruscant experiences a number of radical changes after the start of the Clone Wars. Large swathes of the cityscape are laid low to make room for military staging areas. Millions of citizens are displaced by the urban renewal, the vast majority of them impoverished, members of alien Species loyal to the Confederacy, or both. There is an initial public outcry, but with the war effort in full swing, such dissidence is either ignored or quickly quashed. Acts of terrorism are commonplace. Most are the products of Separatist cells, though a few isolated incidents are of questionable origin. Bombings are the most common types of attacks used by Separatist terrorists. Given Coruscant's large population, these indiscriminate tactics result in hundreds, sometimes thousands, of casualties. Terrorists also employ toxic gasses and attempt to compromise the integrity of Coruscant's water and food supplies. Assassination attempts against influential Republic politicians are also common. Clone Troopers patrol much of the planet in force. Ostensibly, this is to combat and root out terrorist threats. More often than not, it is to maintain order and keep public protests to a minimum. Given the clones' military training, they are prone to using deadly force in situations that don't warrant it, and they have little compunction about doing so. Local authorities are helpless to intervene, and they can do little more than stand idly by and watch events unfold. Discrimination based on Species becomes more common on Coruscant. Overwhelming votes in the Senate have resulted in a number of mass deportations targeting members of Species that are loyal to the Separatist movement. The majority of the deported individuals are loyal citizens of the Republic, however, which only makes enemies of individuals who might have otherwise been supportive of Palpatine's leadership. Dorin Main Article: Dorin Dorin, the home planet of the Kel Dor, is a staunch supporter of the Republic. Due to a number of factors, notably its oxygen-poor atmosphere and location between two black holes, Dorin is practically ignored by The Confederacy of Independent Systems during the war. The opinion of most Kel Dor is that the Separatists are disloyal and unwilling to go through proper channels to get what they want. Thus, they are deserving of nothing, and they should forcibly be brought back into the fold of the Republic. Dorin is a strong supporter of the formation of the Army of the Republic, even providing a handful of its own defense troops and ships in support of the war effort. Duro Main Article: Duro Duro is a loyal member of The Galactic Republic at the outbreak of the Clone Wars. The system's standing is further reinforced during the Battle of Duro, which is a pivotal point in a massive Confederacy offensive known as Operation Durge's Lance. The victory of the Separatists allows them to pave the way for a full-scale invasion of The Core Worlds. The planet Duro is devastated by the Separatist invasion. Bombardment of the planet's vast industrial holdings, ordered by General Grievous, results in a catastrophic release of toxic pollutants into the atmosphere. These chemicals are further distributed across the planetary surface as fallout, transforming much of Duro into an uninhabitable wasteland. Utterly defeated, the Duros have little choice but to surrender to the Separatists and be absorbed into The Confederacy of Independent Systems. In time, the Duros population learns that a number of Republic ships that should have been present at the Battle of Duro had been rerouted to other systems because of Senatorial corruption. The resulting investigation leads to the resignation of two Senators and a number of other officials. The ultimate result of Duro's fall is the incredible boost it gives to the Separatist cause. General Grievous, the invasion's architect, is lauded throughout the Confederacy as a military genius. Scores of undecided systems rally to the Separatist cause in the wake of Duro's conquest. Gamorr Main Article: Gamorr Though ignored by The Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars due to its primitive inhabitants, Gamorr is given special attention by the Confederacy. Thousands of Gamorreans, less concerned with galactic politics and more interested in a good fight, are taken offworld by the Separatists and employed as mercenaries. The Gamorreans rarely serve the Separatists with distinction, and they are instead employed for dangerous frontal assaults. As a result, the survival rate for Gamorrean mercenaries working for the Confederacy is less than 8 percent. The Hutts, upset with the Confederacy's claim on so many Gamorreans, petition the Separatists in an attempt to preserve their own hold on the planet's natives. The Trade Federation negotiates a finder's fee, paying a bounty to the Hutts for each Gamorrean that the Confederacy hires in the course of the conflict. Although this results in only a minimal profit for the Hutts, it eases their concerns over the perceived Separatist encroachment on a labor force that is largely considered theirs. Though the war never comes to Gamorr's surface, a number of small space battles do occur in neighboring star systems. Separatists establish a single base on Gamorr's moon, but by the end of the war, it is completely abandoned and overtaken by pirates. Iridonia Main Article: Iridonia Although it figured prominently in past wars, Iridonia plays only a small part in the Clone Wars. A loyal member of The Galactic Republic following The Mandalorian Wars, Iridonia as a whole maintains its place in the Senate throughout this turbulent period. Though Iridonia itself is not subject to Separatist invasion, a number of its colonies suffer insurrections and political upheavals inspired by the Confederacy. Several months after the start of the Clone Wars, one of the eight Iridonian colonies petitions to secede from The Galactic Republic and join the Confederacy. This starts what many Zabrak refer to as "The Great Debate," which eventually ends with Iridonia's continued support of The Galactic Republic. Ithor Main Article: Ithor A member of The Galactic Republic for millennia, Ithor continues to swear its fealty throughout the Clone Wars. The vast and well-protected natural resources of the forest world are never compromised by Separatist attacks. A number of small attacks and probing actions are attempted against Ithor by the Confederacy early in the war, but these are determined to be little more than diversions as the Separatists launch full-scale invasions of Duro and other important Republic targets. The closest thing to a Separatist invasion of Ithor is the Confederacy's capture of The Ottega Dawn, an Ithorian herdship. The Ottega Dawn is subsequently placed at the fore of a Separatist assault force, where it is assumed that Republic ships will be less likely to fire upon it due to the large number of civilian passengers and crew aboard. While this tactic is initially successful, it backfires when The Ottega Dawn is reclaimed by a contingent of Ithorian mutineers. Kashyyyk Main Article: Kashyyyk Kashyyyk remains unaligned at the start of the Clone Wars. Seeking a means to end their troubles with neighboring Trandosha, the leaders of Kashyyyk initially attempt to better their position by negotiating with both The Confederacy of Independent Systems and The Galactic Republic. At stake are a number of secret Hyperspace routes known only to the Wookiees as well as the potential for new Hyperspace routes that are as yet unknown. Despite a small number of hostile actions by Separatist forces, Kashyyyk maintains its neutrality for nearly a year and a half. General Grievous orders a number of attacks in an attempt to persuade the Wookiees to make a choice, but the tactic backfires when King Grakchawwaa learns of his son's accidental death at the hands of Separatist Droids. In a rage, Grakchawwaa sides with The Galactic Republic. This spurs a massive invasion by the Confederacy, which is eventually repulsed by a combined Republic/Wookiee force during the Battle of Kashyyyk. The tide of battle turns when Order 66 turns the Republic clone army against its Jedi Generals. The Wookiees shelter a number of Jedi survivors, an act of mercy for which they suffer greatly in the years to come. Mon Calamari Main Article: Mon Calamari In the time leading up to the Clone Wars, Senator Tikkas, the Quarren Senator from Mon Calamari, turns a blind eye to slaver activity in the Calamari Sector. When his part in these activities is discovered, Tikkas is forced out of office, and he defects to The Confederacy of Independent Systems. As leader of the Quarren Isolation League, a group dedicated to reducing the influence of the Mon Calamari on planetary politics, Tikkas foments outright civil war on Mon Calamari. With the aid of Separatist Droids as well as a number of Mon Calamari who are loyal to the Confederacy, Tikkas begins his campaign. He orders attacks against a number of Mon Calamari cities. The Republic counterattacks by sending troops, led by Kit Fisto, to aid the Mon Calamari. It is eventually discovered that the Quarren are also being aided by a type of deepsea invertebrate known as the Moappa. While the Moappa are not intelligent on an individual basis, they possess a sophisticated group intellect. Like the Quarren, the Moappa are disaffected by the Mon Calamari's claim of planetary control. Even after the destruction of the Quarren central command on Mon Calamari, the Moappa continue to lead the remaining troops via telepathic commands. Until this point, the Mon Calamari had been unaware of the Moappa's intelligence. Following the defeat of the Separatists, diplomatic relations are established between the Mon Calamari and the Moappa so that the two Species can live in peace. Naboo Main Article: Naboo Because of Naboo's close relationship with Chancellor Palpatine, himself a citizen of that planet, Naboo remains a staunch bastion of The Galactic Republic throughout the length of the Clone Wars. Despite Naboo's peaceful nature, the average citizen sees support of Palpatine's initiatives as common sense. With the Invasion of Theed by the Trade Federation prior to the Clone Wars as an example, there is little doubt to the citizenry of Naboo that the Separatists are a grave threat that must be dealt with in a decisive manner. To the majority of the Naboo, the person to bring about an end to such a terrible enemy is Palpatine. The Trade Federation never forgets its defeat during the blockade. Because of this, Naboo continues to suffer repeated attacks and invasions from Confederacy forces throughout the conflict. While none of the incursions succeeds, the most disastrous of them wipes out nearly all life on the Gungan lunar colony of Ohma-D'un during what is to become remembered as the Defense of Naboo. Quick action by The Jedi and other Republic forces results in victory over the Separatist invaders. Nar Shaddaa Main Article: Nar Shaddaa During the Clone Wars, Nar Shaddaa remains a haven for criminals of all stripes, a terrible and multileveled urban playground inhabited by the worst that the galaxy has to offer. Wars come and go, but Nar Shaddaa always remains in one form or another. The Hutts that pull the strings on Nar Shaddaa see the conflict between The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems as just another opportunity to make money. To this effect, they channel all manner of illegal products to one side or the other. Weapons, cortosis ore, Assassin Droids, spice, slaves, and any of a number of other forbidden goods pass through Nar Shaddaa like water through a sieve. The Separatists are the Hutts' largest customer. Though backed by a large number of technological concerns, such as the Techno Union and the Trade Federation, the Confederacy is always looking for an edge, regardless of how underhanded or destructive it might be. This is not to say that the Republic's hands are completely clean, either, especially early in the war when the Army of the Republic is in its embryonic stage. Weapons, especially small-arms and Vehicles, pass through Nar Shaddaa on their way to Republic and Separatist munitions depots. Nar Shaddaa not only offers physical goods for sale. Services are another of its more profitable offerings, and these include theft, assassination, and everything in between. Both sides in the war have agents assigned to Nar Shaddaa, both to contract for services as well as to monitor the movements of the opposition. Unlike the Republic and Separatist agents on Bothawui, who are relatively quiet and secretive, those living on Nar Shaddaa are much more likely to come to a spectacularly violent end at the hands of their enemies. Rodia Main Article: Rodia Despite the best attempts of the Separatists, Rodia remains a loyal member of The Galactic Republic throughout the Clone Wars. Rodia is never directly threatened by The Confederacy of Independent Systems, though negotiators sent by Count Dooku are often found in Iskaayuma as they attempt to sway the Rodians to support their cause. Even though Rodia remains loyal to the Republic, many individual Rodians seek out their fame and fortune in the employ of the Confederacy, offering their services as assassins and mercenaries. Many of these individuals are considered criminals by the galactic community, but they are otherwise revered as heroes on Rodia for their exploits. Rodia is represented in the Galactic Senate by Senator Onaconda Farr, a tried and true loyalist of the Republic. Farr is appointed to the Loyalist Committee, gaining a great deal of influence as a result. Unfortunately for Rodia, Onaconda Farr is exposed for bribing a fellow Senator in order to divert a number of naval Starships to Rodia. Had the Starships been sent to Duro, their original destination, it is quite possible that the Battle of Duro would not have been a Separatist victory. Ryloth Main Article: Ryloth At the start of the Clone Wars, the homeworld of the Twi'leks is a strong supporter of The Galactic Republic in the Senate. Despite this, the planet is seized by The Confederacy of Independent Systems, an act that is protested by Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth. Among Ryloth's citizens, opinions remain so sharply divided that small-scale conflicts openly break out between different Twi'lek factions. The Confederacy establishes a firm hold on the world through the imposition of martial law. Distrust and betrayal among Ryloth's citizens leads to further divisions, and suspected Republic sympathizers are rounded up, detained, and- in some cases- executed. Paranoia and suspicion run rampant, making the planet's major cities dangerous places to live. The Separatist interest in Ryloth is twofold. A large Droid reclamation facility is established on the planet's surface, proving to be an important asset as the Confederacy wages war against The Galactic Republic. Production and distribution of ryll is also an important Separatist consideration, even though vast numbers of credits from the sale of the addictive spice somehow find their way into Huttese coffers. Late in the Clone Wars, a brief but intense battle takes place on Ryloth as a part of the Outer Rim Sieges. Through the efforts of diplomats and Hutt criminal interests, the planet is left relatively unscathed. Sullust Main Article: Sullust Because of SoroSuub's membership in the Commerce Guild, Sullust secedes from The Galactic Republic at the beginning of the conflict and joins forces with The Confederacy of Independent Systems. Given that nearly half of the Sullustan population is employed by SoroSuub, there is practically no public outcry at this development. From this point onward, Sullust remains a strong supporter of the Confederacy. The planet itself is an important Confederacy fortress world, acting as a staging point for many invasions into The Core Worlds. Less than a month after Sullust secedes, a Republic invasion of the system commences. Though some initial successes are reported, there are a number of setbacks. The military forces used by the Republic are disparate and varied, consisting mostly of planetary defense forces that have been pulled together into an impromptu assault force. Casualties are high, and battlefield gains are insubstantial. Treachery within the Republic ranks is the catalyst that leads to its ultimate defeat and withdrawal from Sullust. Sullust remains one of the Confederacy's most prized holdings until the end of the war. Its rich mineral deposits, loyal workforce, and production capabilities make it an important and well-defended asset. Many Republic missions are sent to Sullust in an attempt to erode the Confederacy's hold on the planet, but few succeed. Tatooine Main Article: Tatooine Tatooine is technically held by The Galactic Republic, but it is largely controlled by the Hutts at the start of the Clone Wars. In the early days of the war, the Republic attempts to establish a spaceport on the planet in order to utilize it as a base in the Arkanis Sector. The Republic's newly realized interest in Tatooine is not welcomed by many of the planet's citizens, particularly those who thrive under Huttese control of the world. Boorka the Hutt, seeking to remove the Republic from Tatooine, negotiates a pact with the Confederacy in exchange for the destruction of the fledgling Republic spaceport. The Confederacy forces, led by Sev'rance Tann, destroy the spaceport and wipe out the small Republic force that had occupied it. Jabba the Hutt, Boorka's competitor on Tatooine, is incensed by Boorka's cooperation with the Separatists. He betrays Boorka to The Jedi, who kill Boorka and root out the Separatist units on Tatooine. Despite his loud objections, Jabba's interest in seeing Boorka fall are not entirely altruistic; the Hutt crime lord is playing one side against the other, taking a dangerous competitor out of the picture while continuing to supply cortosis ore to the Techno Union. Trandosha Main Article: Trandosha Due to its position within the Kashyyyk System, Trandosha's only representation in the Senate is Yarua, a Wookiee. The two Species have never seen eye to eye, and their relationship is, at best, lukewarm at the outbreak of the Clone Wars due to a number of factors. Peaceful negotiations between the two Species had never been completely successful. Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, diplomacy completely breaks down when a Wookiee ship is attacked over one of Trandosha's moons. In response, the Wookiees erect a blockade around Trandosha. Peace talks rekindle the following year, but these fail when the Wookiees learn that the Trandoshans are seeking Senatorial backing with the aid of the Trade Federation. Though never committed to the Separatist cause in a public forum, a number of independent Trandoshan organizations join forces with The Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Pirate bands, slavers, and pro-Trandoshan terrorist groups participate in many Separatist actions, particularly those that take place on the Wookiee homeworld prior to the Battle of Kashyyyk. In truth, many (If not most) of these groups have indirect financial backing from Trandosha itself, as the planetary government is only too happy to direct its own attacks upon the Wookiees from the shadows.